Ólliun
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Aquele ritual de beleza o fascinava, por isso fazia questão de terminar rapidamente qualquer função que lhe era dada somente pelo prazer de poder chegar a tempo de ajuda-la.- One em resposta ao desafio dos jurados do SasuHina Forum.


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... se fossem o Itachi seria todinho meu ! *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Ólliun<strong>

****_* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *_****

Sasuke chegou a casa e inalou o delicioso aroma proveniente da cozinha, observou os lírios perfeitamente arrumados em um vaso sobre a mesa de centro da sala e, mentalmente, agradeceu a Kami por ter lhe dado à felicidade.

Sorriu de canto ao sentir o chakra de sua "felicidade", que atendia pelo nome Hinata, a poucos metros de onde estava. Rapidamente caminhou para aquela direção.

Entrou na suíte de casal e seguiu direto para o banheiro. Lá estava a sua alegria, a mulher que dava cores e luz a sua vida, sentada de lado na madeira que rodeava o ofurô, o cabelo índigo jogado sobre o ombro esquerdo, a cabeça levemente inclinada para o mesmo lado, totalmente concentrada em distribuir o óleo corporal pela perna esquerda.

Aquele ritual de beleza, que Sasuke descobrira por acaso ao voltar mais cedo de uma missão, o fascinava, por isso fazia questão de terminar rapidamente qualquer função que lhe era dada somente pelo prazer de poder chegar a tempo de ajuda-la.

Infelizmente chegara um pouco tarde. Os braços, que sempre o envolvia em um abraço carinhoso, já haviam sido tratados com o óleo; O mesmo ocorrera com os seios fartos, onde gostava de apoiar a cabeça após fazerem amor; E Hinata terminava de aplicar o produto nas pernas torneadas que o envolvia pelos quadris em momentos mais íntimos.

Sobrara apenas uma parte da pequena anatomia da esposa, a que mais atraia o olhar do Uchiha nos últimos meses. O ventre volumoso da morena.

Atraída pela intensidade do olhar do Uchiha, Hinata o fitou e, diferente da primeira vez em que cobrira o corpo desnudo, adornou os lábios cheios e rosados com um sorriso tímido, enquanto um leve rubor cobria as bochechas alvas.

- Pensei que não chegaria a tempo. – Hinata praticamente murmurou, sua voz melodiosa e terna fazendo o coração do Uchiha se aquecer e bater mais forte.

Admirando o contraste do carmim contra a pele de alabastro, Sasuke começou a se aproximar. Julgava impressionante e encantador que Hinata permanecesse com aquele traço de timidez.

Agachou-se diante de Hinata, apoiou-se sobre os joelhos e aceitou o frasco de óleo que lhe foi oferecido.

Despejou uma grande quantidade do líquido na mão esquerda, colocou o frasco de lado e esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra. Logo já começava a distribuir o óleo, concentrado em deslizar as mãos devagar e em movimentos circulares por cada canto da esfera, exatamente da forma que Hinata lhe ensinara dias atrás.

Não pode ver o sorriso doce nos lábios dela, mas sentiu os carinhos que a mesma fazia em seus cabelos.

Sasuke amava aquele momento, tanto quanto amava Hinata. Para o Uchiha havia algo de mágico em escorregar as mãos suavemente pelo local que abrigava o filho de ambos, enquanto Hinata o acariciava com ternura. E ficava ainda melhor quando sentia o bebê se mexer. Sua famosa frieza se esvaia, em seu lugar um calor se espalhava pelo corpo do Uchiha, um sorriso bobo iluminava os lábios finos e seus olhos negros adquiriam um brilho diferente, carregado de felicidade, amor e tantos sentimentos bons que o Uchiha pensou que jamais seria capaz de sentir.

- Estou enorme. – Ouviu Hinata comentar enquanto colocava a mão direita no topo da barriga.

Levantou a face e por alguns instantes se limitou a apreciar os olhos perolados da esposa, olhos que o fitavam de forma profunda, que iluminavam sua vida e o guiara para fora da escuridão.

Ergueu-se um pouco sobre os joelhos, somente o suficiente para roçar os lábios nos da morena.

- Você é linda de qualquer forma. – Disse mordiscando o lábio inferior da morena. – É a mulher mais bela... doce... e preciosa do mundo... É a minha mulher... É a mulher que amo. - Informou enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pela face, lábios e pescoço dela.

– E você é o homem que amo. – Hinata sussurrou antes de, com ambas as mãos, envolver a face do moreno com carinho e cobrir a boca dele com a sua em um beijo suave.

Tomando o controle do beijo e o tornando mais ardente, com uma mão Sasuke acariciava a nuca e os cabelos da morena, mantendo-a junto a si, enquanto com a outra acariciava o ventre da mesma.

Sasuke sentia que nunca conseguiria agradecer o suficiente pela sorte de possuir o amor da ex-Hyuuga, ou por, dentro de poucos dias, ser presenteado com o primeiro herdeiro de ambos, fruto do amor dele por ela e dela por ele. Mas desejava do fundo da alma poder demonstrar todo dia o quanto ela lhe era importante, o quanto a amava, mesmo que fosse com poucas palavras ou pequenos atos, como passar óleo perfumado pela pele macia de sua amada esposa Uchiha Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Adoro escrever romances, mas dessa vez por mais que tentasse nada ficava bom, ou saia drama ou flufly, então, após inúmeras tentativas e ciente de que não ficou muito boa, entrego essa one para o ****desafio dos jurados do SasuHina_Forum.**

**Bjs a todos que lerem e saibam que, reviews não são Uchiha Itachi mas também fazem meus olhinhos brilharem emocionados *-***

**Big beijos, ja ne o/**


End file.
